


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Series: Always Play From The Heart [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Childhood Memories, Connor Cries :(, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Heartwarming, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry my boi, Kevin Plays a Ukulele, Kevin playing a Ukulele makes me so happy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Singing, These Gay boys deserve happiness, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: "Kevin, when you grow up, I want you to do something for me, alright?" His mom smiled, tuning her ukulele. Kevin nodded, staring at his mom with wide curious eyes."When you grow up and see a girl that you absolutely love, someone who you're willing to sacrifice everything just so they can be happy forever, I want you to play a song for her, is that alright?"Kevin never really thought about dating anyone. All he wanted was to make his mom proud of him. He wanted to grow up as the Super Mormon he always fantasized to be. He had no time for girls.But instead, Kevin nodded. "Alright, mommy."ORKevin knows how to play the ukulele and sings to Connor to help him calm down.





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Oml- I'm so proud of this one!  
> I was inspired by my sister playing her ukulele next to me while we just sat around in my room. She played "Can't help Falling in Love with you" By Elvis Presley and I just died at that moment. 
> 
> And the thought of Kevin playing ukulele just killed me. I imagined him playing under a tree with Connor and I died then and there. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! <3

Once a month, the lonely mission hut in Uganda would be able to receive mail- usually letters- from their families back in America. It was always an exciting day, each Elder keeping up with their families or whatever special photos they receive to somewhat satisfy their nostalgia. Even after getting excommunicated, the Elders still looked forward to their monthly mail.

The only thing the Elders  _didn't_  look forward to was who was going to simply go to Kampala and retrieve the other's mail and of course, their own. Elder Mckinley always had a system to fairly choose the two Elders that needed to make the journey.

And this  _system_  was basically pulling two names out of a hat.

"Gather 'round, Elders!" The pale district leader chirped, shaking the hat a little. The anxious Elders gather in the living quarters, Elder Neeley and Davis rushing towards the sofa. The other Elders sat either on the floor or stood behind the couch- something they didn't mind at all.

Kevin didn't really mind going to Kampala. Going there would only mean that he could get  _special_  coffee that he couldn't get in Kitguli. He leaned against one of the walls, Arnold next to him with pressed lips.

"Alright, alright, who's it going to be?" Elder Mckinley smiled, reaching into the hat with a hum. He took out a small piece of paper with a smile. Before Elder Mckinley could read  _anything_ , Arnold held up his hand for a question.

"Yes, Elder?" Mckinley gave Arnold a smile.

"Since I'm technically the prophet, I don't have to go to Kampala right?" He asked with an unsure smile.

"Oh of course not!" Mckinley laughed. "Don't worry Elder, I know better than to send you to Kampala without Elder Price."

Mckinley  _did_  have a point. Kevin was usually there to keep Arnold from doing anything rash. Especially in Kampala. The other Elders didn't really know how to handle the young prophet.

Last time, Arnold went to Kampala with Elder Zelder, something that Mckinley regretted since they came back with mail that seemed to be caked with mud. Apparently, Arnold freaked out seeing a  _lion,_ dropping every letter into the mud and running away, leaving Elder Zelder with the  _lion._  They soon found out that the supposed lion was just a dead shrub and Arnold was cleaning his glasses at the moment.

"Alright," Mckinley continued from where he left off. "Oh, Elder Price! You're a lucky guy!" Mckinley turned to Kevin with a smile. Kevin replied with a shrug, nodding.

Mckinley reached into the hat again, keeping himself from letting out an excited gasp.

"And Me!" He slightly jumped. "Oh, what an adventure this will be!"

Audible sighs of relief swept throughout the room, Arnold stepping forward.

"Nevermind, I want to go with Elder Price!" He called out.

The district leader gave Arnold a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Elder, but rules are rules."

Arnold let out a small groan before crossing his arms in slight disappointment.

"It's alright pal," Kevin patted his back. "I'll be back in no time."

 

_**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _

 

The two elders sat uncomfortably close next to each other on the bus ride to Kampala. The bus was crowded, leaving little to no room between the two. A rude woman even pushed Mckinley towards Kevin with her small backpack,  causing the redhead's hand to land on Kevin's thigh.

Kevin felt the spot burn, even when Mckinley pulled away with a small laugh and cough, apologizing, he couldn't help but burn up.

"We should return back to the mission hut in three days tops," Mckinley reminded Kevin, sitting back properly. "Is this your first time on mail duty?"

"No, not really," Kevin answered.

The first time being on mail duty was horrifying. He was paired with Elder Thomas- the Poptart lover- and halfway to Kampala, the bus broke down. And while waiting for the bus to be fixed, it had started to rain. One main difference between Africa and America is the rain. While rain in America could be light one day and heavy the next, rain in Africa always pours down hard and fast, accompanied by occasional thunder or lightning. So, Kevin and Poptarts ran to a nearby hotel, booking themselves in for the night. In the morning, they woke up extra early to hopefully catch a bus and forget about their delayed arrival.

It took another two hours until a bus finally arrived. When they did manage to arrive in Kampala, the post office wouldn't be open until further notice. Which sent the two Elders back to Kitguli, empty-handed and illusory tails between their legs. Everyone was so disappointed that month since most of the Elders wanted to hear from their parents, especially that it was Thanksgiving and all.

But all of that was in the past, Kevin just hopes this month will be better. Especially that he's paired up with the optimistic district leader.

 

_**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _

 

"Oh gosh," Mckinley mumbled as he noticed the dark rumbling clouds above. It could start to rain while waiting for the bus, and Mckinley (determined to get not a single drop of water on the letters) urged Kevin to head towards the nearest building. But before they could reach the hut, it had started to rain, forcing the two missionaries to seek refuge under an overhang. Though, the storm would only get worse from here on out. Mckinley and Kevin ran towards the hut, Mckinley almost slipping on mud. The two knocked on the door frantically, a woman hesitantly opening it after.

"Hello! Uhm-"

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in whatever religion you have," The woman huffed. She shut the door on Kevin's foot, Kevin slightly groaning in pain.

"Ma'am, we'd just like shelter until the storm passes," Kevin smiles, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead. He tried his best to look like he was back in Mission Control Center, where he practiced and perfected his smile that he would present when proselytizing. The woman stopped, nodding and letting the two men inside.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Mckinley thanked the woman with a relieved sigh as he placed the small box of letters on the ground next to a sofa. The woman brought towels to Kevin and Mckinley, letting them dry themselves off before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked them, her voice suddenly sweet and caring. Kevin's eyes lit up asking for coffee while Mckinley asked for tea.

While the woman went to prepare their drinks, Mckinley reached for the box of letters, sifting through it to see if anything was damaged. Luckily, there was little to no harm done to the letters, letting Mckinley breathe a fresh breath of air.

Kevin however, examed the packages he was previously carrying. Packages weren't very common to receive in the mission hut. On average, an elder would receive at least two to three packages a year (With an exception of Elder Thomas who would receive a monthly package of Poptarts), most of them usually arriving around Christmas or their birthdays.

Though there were three packages. Two of them were small, one for Elder Church and of course, Elder Thomas. The other one, however, was fairly large. Kevin read the address, surprised that it belonged to him. It wasn't Christmas, or his birthday or anything special for that matter. So why was there a package for him? Particularly a large one. Kevin was about to open it before his hand got smacked the redhead.

"Rules, Elder Price," Mckinley reminded.

 _RIght_. Elder Mckinley and Arnold made up new rules considering whoever's on mail duty. Of course, there's the respectable  _"Don't look through other's mail._ " or the ridiculous  _"Don't let the mail out of your sight._ " (That one was made after the incident with Arnold and the imaginary lion). Though the one rule Kevin wished he could break right now was the rule  _"Wait until the others get their mail before getting yours._ "

Obviously, he couldn't break it right now, with the district leader around.

Mckinley watched him as Kevin placed the package back on the ground. Mckinley smiled wide, nodding and returning to whatever he was doing.

Though Kevin admired the redhead, he couldn't understand how he still follows most of the rules. The only three he seemed to break was the obvious "Don't leave your companion", the rule about not being able to drink coffee or tea, and the rule about staying up past curfew. Other than that, he still dresses up as if they weren't excommunicated, even if it was hellish temperatures outside. He never lets a single wrinkle ruin his clothing or gets up before his companion (something that is proving a little difficult considering how Poptarts tend to sleep in and Mckinley still needs to prepare breakfast).

That actually made Kevin grow closer to his district leader.

 

_**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _

 

RIght as Mckinley knocked on the door to their mission hut, Elder Thomas opened the door and announced their arrival to the rest of the Elders.

They all gathered around the living quarters, receiving their mail happily. Kevin took a letter from his mother and the package to the kitchen where no one could bother him. He opened the letter first, reading the neat handwriting of his mother.

_Kevin,_

_How's Uganda so far? I know your district got shut down but it shouldn't be too much of a big problem. You never wrote to me during Christmas so I don't know what's going on at the moment. I guess you forgot, I don't really mind._

_Anyway, with being excommunicated, it must be boring there since you're probably not preaching or anything. So I got you a little gift. I hope you didn't forget what I taught you!_

_Much love,_

_Mom._

Kevin folded the piece of paper, returning it to the envelope. He really  _did_  forget to write to his family during Christmas- something that Kevin isn't particularly proud of- so he considered to maybe write her something later.

Kevin grabbed a knife from the cupboard, cutting the tape that secured the box. He opened the package, meeting another taped box. Kevin opened the inside box, seeing a ukulele surrounded by packing peanuts.

Kevin stared at the instrument for a while longer, his lips soon turning into a small smile.

"Ooh!" Arnold looked over Kevin's shoulder, touching the instrument. He gave the strings a delicate strum, smiling at the beautiful noise. Kevin pushed his hand away, shutting the box. "Why did your mom give you... that."

"Nothing," Kevin smiled, picking up the package. "Don't worry about it."

 

_**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _

 

Kevin absolutely loved his gift, though the only problem was the fact that he couldn't really play anywhere. Sometimes, there were those rare days where Kevin would be left alone for a few hours until Arnold would come in or any of the other Elders would just look at him weirdly as he tries to hide the instrument somewhere,  _anywhere._

The only Elder that knew about his instrument was Arnold, and even then he would try to hide the fact that he did play the ukulele. It's not because Arnold would comment anything mean about it. Arnold would usually just be excited about it, always asking Kevin more and more questions that would eventually make the taller Elder ticked

The reason why Kevin was so embarrassed about his instrument was that kids in elementary teased him about the instrument. It was a mortifying experience. The boys said it was a "girly" instrument due to the fact that no other guys played the instrument and it was much smaller than a guitar. Due to that, he almost gave up on the instrument if it hadn't been for his mom.

Even though he's now surrounded by twenty-something boys instead of seven-year-olds, he should feel safer, right? Not really. Kevin doesn't want to take any chances. Especially if his reputation with the other Elders is on the line. It's already destroyed as much as it is, due to his and Arnold's first week in Uganda.

Eventually, he would sneak out of the mission hut past curfew to play his instrument since that was one of the few things that could calm him.

Kevin even found a small secluded place near the mission hut. It was a small hill with a single tree growing.

It was perfect.

 

_**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _

 

This month was harsh towards the missionary boys. It was a hot summer day- or month. Arnold hasn't given Kevin any alone time. Instead, Kevin is being forced to write new stories for the book of Arnold. He's been working 24/7 on stories about whatever ideas strike Arnold for the day. Sometimes it would be a moral story about how lying is bad (Kevin just paraphrased the story  _"The Boy Who Cried Wolf"_  for Arnold that day) or a story about how money isn't everything (Elder Davis helped him on that one and just placed Joseph Smith into the last thirty minutes of Episode V of Star Wars with how Han Solo left but came back once he realized that money was indeed not everything).

 _Bless him,_  Kevin thought.

Kevin would usually be proud of his ideas or at least come up with  _something._ But today he was stumped. Nothing came to his mind.

The night was hot, something usual for Uganda. Arnold was snoring, something  _also_  usual for a night in Uganda. Kevin sat on his bed before dressing in his missionary clothes, grabbing his ukulele on the way out. Stress has been piling on Kevin lately, and with no time to play, he might as well get eaten by a lion on the way to the hill.

He sat cross-legged against the tree. He sat on the other side of the tree, so instead of seeing the mission hut, he sees a great view of the Uganda night sky. Another difference between America and Uganda: the night sky were always beautiful in Uganda, at least Kevin thinks so. The stars weren't blocked out by the city lights or tall skyscrapers of the city.

Kevin sighed, shutting his eyes and starting to play.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside," Kevin hummed quietly, smiling. "I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't have much money but, boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live."

Playing always made him feel calm, even as a child. Playing the ukulele made him feel like he was home again. With his mom, his brothers.

"If I was a sculptor, but then again no. Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song. And this one's for you," Kevin sang a little louder, laughing a little.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind-"

"-I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world," Kevin jumped at the sudden new voice, turning to see Elder Mckinley smiling at him with reddened cheeks and a new twinkle in his blue eyes.

Kevin's face burned, his eyes widening at the sight of his district leader.

"Oh uhm, Elder Mckinley!" Kevin stood hastily, gripping his ukulele tightly that he might have to ask his mom for another one. "It's not what you think-"

Mckinley laughed, placing his hands on his hips. "What's not to see here?"

Kevin cleared his throat, smiling awkwardly. "Uhm, I'm awake past curfew?"

"So am I, Elder," Mckinley smiled. "And I'm your district leader." Mckinley sat against the tree, patting the ground softly next to him, offering Kevin to take a seat. Kevin hesitantly sat next to the redhead who crossed his arms and let out a small sigh.

"I didn't know you could play the ukulele," Mckinley mused. "Or know any Elton John songs."

"As you always said, Elder, expect the unexpected," Kevin laughed lightly. Mckinley giggled, nodding somewhat.

"So where did you learn to play?" Mckinley asked, nudging Kevin slightly.

"Oh, my mom," Kevin smiled at the thought. "She taught me how to play in elementary. Well, it was either that or the violin."

"What made you choose that?"

"Well, all the girls were playing the violin and the ukulele was something no one really played where I lived."

"Right, of course, you would choose that," Elder McKinley teased. Kevin rolled his eyes, glancing at McKinley who simply observed the night sky.

"Why are you out here, Elder?" Kevin asked, playing with one of the ukulele's strings.

McKinley didn't answer for a while before giving a vague answer. "I just couldn't sleep. And I like this place."

Kevin nodded, agreeing with McKinley. "Hell dreams, I presume?"  
McKinley responded with a sigh followed shortly by a nod.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Kevin offered gently. McKinley shook his head lightly, pressing his lips together.

Kevin noticed that for the past month, more and more work was thrown at his district leader. With approving the new stories for the Book of Arnold and keeping 9 twenty-something boys from dying on one side and having to survive without the church supporting them and the worrying about the new threats rising around Kitguli on the other, it's a wonder the Elder even has enough energy to smile. The Elder even acts as the mom, cleaning the mission hut, making breakfast, lunch, and dinner, washing the dishes, making sure Arnold doesn't forget to clean his glasses in the morning before leaving, it mesmerized Kevin how his district leader hasn't thrown himself off the cliff yet.

Kevin also noticed that this month's mail really got Elder McKinley down. He wouldn't really talk about it with anyone, especially that he's slowly returning to the usual motto of  _'Turn it off'._ But Kevin could tell that the Elder is desperate for rest, and he's not getting any due to his nightly Hell Dreams that he vaguely told the others about.

Kevin gave his ukulele a slow strum, catching McKinley's attention. He started to play another song, a song his mother used to sing to him when it's a slow summer day as they lay under the shade of some tree.

"You're just too good to be true. I can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you," Kevin glanced at an awestruck McKinley who watched Kevin with glossy eyes and red cheeks, which is something very noticeable due to his pale skin. He gave McKinley a small smile, continuing to sing.

"Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know that is real. You're just too good to be true. I can't take my eyes off you." It certainly was a song the church would approve of for someone his age, especially if he's singing it to a guy, his district leader nonetheless. But that was the last thing Kevin thought about. All he could think about was him and McKinley, right then and there.

Kevin took a small breath before saying the next verse. "I love you, baby. And if it's quite all right, I need you baby. To warm the lonely nights. I love you, baby, Trust in me when I say." Kevin was now smiling at McKinley who was hot and flustered, fidgeting in his seat. "Oh, pretty baby. Don't bring me down I pray. Oh, pretty baby. Now that I've found you stay. And let me love you, baby, let me love you."

For the first time, he felt like McKinley was beginning to open up to him, seeing how he smiled to himself and his blue eyes seemed hesitant.

"You're just too good to be true. I can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you," Kevin examined Mckinley's features. Like how his red hair seemed so soft and fluffy to the touch. Or how his shoulders slump slightly as if was the first time in years it had done so. Or how his eyes, his perfect eyes made Kevin want to stop and kiss him there.

He stopped himself from doing so, of course. It would just add up to the district leader's never-ending problems and that was the last thing Kevin would like to do.

"I love you, baby. And if it's quite all right, I need you baby. To warm the lonely nights. I love you, baby, Trust in me when I say. Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay. Oh, pretty baby. Trust in me when I say."

McKinley sniffed, tears soon falling as he feverishly wiped them away with his hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I've been under so much stress and I expected to have a breakdown soon enough, but I never thought it was here, with you and-"

Kevin hushed McKinley, pulling him into a hug and softly running his hand through the soft red hair. McKinley sighed softly, closing his eyes and leaning towards Kevin's touch.

"I'm sorry-" McKinley tried again.

"There's no need to apologize, Elder."

"Connor," McKinley corrected. "You can call me Connor."

And that's another rule the district leader managed to break.

"Well, then you can call me Kevin, to even it out."

The two Elders sat there in comfortable silence before Connor sighed once again.

"Talk to me," Kevin muttered.

Connor hesitated before bursting into another fit of tears, wetting Kevin's shirt. Kevin didn't mind, as long as Connor was alright.

"My mom, well she-" Connor hiccuped, choking on his own sobs.

"Breath," Kevin reminded, rubbing circles into Connor's back.

"My mother told me she entered stage 3 of her lung cancer. It isn't going well. And I still have another year until I can see her again!" Connor tensed in Kevin's arms, shaking his head lightly. "What if I return to America with the news that she died or- or-"

"Connor, please," Kevin pulled Connor back, making the redhead stare at Kevin. "Calm down, we shouldn't think that far ahead. Remember, the only latter day that matters is tomorrow." Connor smiled a little at this, though frowning soon after.

"I just worry about my mom. She's my mom and she's always there for me, it's fair if I worry about her."

"Connor," Kevin shook his shoulders lightly, smiling. "We all care about our moms. But I don't think a mother would want their son to worry  _to_ o much that they soon end up on the edge of a breakdown." Connor let out a small sigh nodding. "Relax, alright? You can call your mom tomorrow and ask her about it. Plus, we're not part of the church anymore which means that you can break one more rule."

Connor nodded tiredly, his eyes red and puffy. He shifted so his head rested on Kevin's shoulder.

"Could you maybe... play more?" Connor asked quietly as if he was embarrassed by the question.

Kevin smiled, nodding. "Of course." Connor shut his eyes, letting out a last sigh. "Any requests?'

"Maybe you could play your favorite song?" Connor suggested. Kevin nodded, starting to play. 

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, but falling in love with you." Kevin felt Connor relax to his side, murmuring something under his breath that Kevin couldn't quite hear. He ignored it though, he didn't need to hear it, as long as Connor was calm. "Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you." 

Kevin shut his eyes as well, smiling. "Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be."

Kevin remembers his mom teaching him this song on a particular day in summer. They were staying in Florida for the summer break. Kevin was 8 at the time, the sun balancing itself on the horizon as he and his mom sat under a palm tree. His mom sat crosslegged as Kevin enjoyed the sand between his toes. 

"Kevin, when you grow up, I want you to do something for me, alright?" His mom smiled, tuning her ukulele. Kevin nodded, staring at his mom with wide curious eyes. 

"When you grow up and see a girl that you absolutely love, someone who you're willing to sacrifice everything just so they can be happy forever, I want you to play a song for her, is that alright?"

Kevin never really thought about dating anyone. All he wanted was to make his mom proud of him. He wanted to grow up as the  _Super Mormon_  he always fantasized to be. He had no time for girls. 

But instead, Kevin nodded. "Alright, mommy."

 "Take my hand. Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you," Kevin glanced over at Connor. He seemed to be asleep, his breathing even and slow. Connor looked so peaceful, so relaxed. As if this was his first time sleeping without worrying about a Hell Dream. Kevin placed a kiss on Connor's head, making himself comfortable against the tree. 

"For I can't help falling in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> OH, I love this so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
